


没有题目，无脑pwp

by Aheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aheng/pseuds/Aheng
Summary: 见题目预警见lof，请确定真的能接受再往下，接受不了请转到第二篇看校园纯爱，谢谢配合！





	没有题目，无脑pwp

吴先生这个人有什么不舒服是不会讲的，但一瘸一拐的样子骗不得人。郭帆买了药，都已经走到了房间门口，反倒有些不好意思，挠着头打电话叫制片过来帮忙，好叫自己显得不那么殷切地招人厌烦。他太紧张了，讲话的声音都尖了许多，一通电话还没没打完，吴先生已经颇感奇怪地打开了房门，瞧着呆立在原地的郭帆。他原本是在补眠的，头发有些乱，拖鞋也没穿好，睡衣皱皱巴巴，眼睛都睁不开，有些邋遢，有些落魄，一脸的倦容让他的魅力远没有那么气势惊人，可在郭帆眼里，他连那些乱七八糟的胡茬都是那么可爱。吴京身子歪歪扭扭的，好不容易才在门上靠好，努力找到眼神的焦距。他嘴巴很干，不想说话，只拿那种懵懂困惑的眼神瞧着郭帆。郭帆陪着笑脸举起了手里的药膏，看着他柔软的脸颊，心里霎时间扑进了一群毛绒绒的嫩黄色小鸡仔，把他的心簇拥着软成一滩水

吴先生同手同脚进了房间，郭帆挂掉电话，向那头摸不着头脑的纸片制片解释一句打错了，就跟在他身后憋出了小小的笑声。吴先生困得要死，哪里顾得上这些呢？他才不晓得自己在他心中是如何的讨人喜爱，坐在沙发上开始发愣。他被吵醒了，有些生气，可他是个极好的人，不会因为这些事情对无辜的郭帆宣泄。郭帆开始了无休止得蹂躏衣角，手里的小盒药膏那么突兀得宣誓着自己的存在感。他有点害羞，又不知道自己在害羞什么，像个赧然的小姑娘，软声要帮他擦药。吴先生总算有些清醒了，歪着脑袋有些新奇地看着这个可爱的中年人，轻轻笑了笑，在蔓延着奇异氛围的房间里不比一只蝴蝶降落来得更大声。

吴先生的注意力总算从梦中转移到了擦药这件事上，缓慢地点了点头，仍旧不想说话。毕竟他累得在梦里也还是在做梦，并不想在口舌上多花一分气力。郭帆小心翼翼瞧着他，又重复了一句：“京哥？我看你腿不太舒服？我帮你擦一点药好不好？”

哦，对，要擦药的。为什么要擦药呢？因为有伤口；哦对，伤口。吴京又眨了眨眼睛，睫毛跟着扑扇了一下，让郭帆想起了清晨的一头小鹿。这只小鹿有着褐色或桔黄色的柔顺皮毛，轻快的蹄子踏过溪流也只能溅起浅浅一层水纹。它是如此无害的一只小生灵，瞳孔里的阳光和青草在熠熠生辉，一眨眼就钻进了林子，叫人望也望不到了。郭帆急忙又用力看了看眼前的吴先生，有些怕他也像个梦一样，也让他望也望不到。

郭帆第三次开口要帮他擦药了，这次他适应了这房间里满满当当困倦舒适的氛围，变得理直气壮了起来。他上前在他眼前晃了晃手，让吴先生游思的大脑施舍一点可怜的注意力在自己的伤口上。吴先生被他晃得眼花，不满地伸出手拽住了他的手。他的睡衣太大了，长而又长的袖子盖住了手掌，轻轻捏着郭帆的虎口部分。年轻的导演感到空调温度开的有些高，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，有点口渴。那只手的手心隔着睡衣蹭在他手背上，暖融融的；细细的指头尖又冒出来搭在他手背，冰凉凉的，指甲又短又干净。郭帆在心里对自己说，这有点暧昧，语气里藏着一只雀跃的百灵，唱着似火般热烈的一支歌谣。

索性不用郭帆再重复第四次了，吴先生把头歪向了另一边，仔细想了想擦药需要先做些什么，郭帆几乎能听到他脑子里惫懒的齿轮在慢慢转动。郭帆利用自己的目光包裹住了他，如果此处有一部相机，那他眼中的深情一定能成为一张上好的摄影作品。他注视着吴先生攀着扶手不情愿地站起身，把垂到大腿的上衣撩起来，露出一截柔软的腰线。郭帆脸上有点热，但移不开自己的目光，他祈求自己的眼神不要太过冒犯，或者吴先生不要清醒到足以意识到这热烈的视线。吴先生把胳膊用力举了一下，露出手来，细细的冰冷冷的指头尖探进睡裤松紧带的边沿。他被自己冷得打了个哆嗦，恼怒地皱了皱鼻子，慢吞吞把睡裤脱到了膝弯，再坦然地坐下——他的坦然几乎让郭帆感到羞耻与愧怍。

带着些许掩饰，郭帆慌忙打开了药盒，挖出了一块药膏，煞有介事。吴先生看他手上的药膏，配合地张开了双腿，嘀嘀咕咕地埋怨：“那个衣服太重，威亚也勒人，哪儿的肉疼往哪儿磨。”  
他的大腿和被深色布料包裹的下身过于具有吸引力，松垮的满是褶皱睡衣能强迫人轻易联想到深夜与床——这并不是能使人冷静下来的元素。郭帆眼睛不知道往哪里放，如果他是一个机器人，一定立刻把眼睛揣进口袋，叫那不听命令的眼神好好听话。他觉得自己正在经历一场严重的急性流感，否则怎会头脑胀热又无法呼吸？

“擦药？”这次轮到吴先生来提醒了，他的无辜和稳重是那么可恶，浓厚的睡意让人恨得牙痒痒，时时刻刻在提醒郭帆自身的窘迫和尴尬。郭帆抿了抿嘴唇，有一个公平的想法：这场急性流感，不该让自己一个人来患。

邪恶的念头是摆脱杂念的一剂良药，他的手稳了许多，心脏却与之截然相反。他以一个色情的姿势像一尾蛇一样潜爬到他张开的腿间，单膝跪下。两个人私人领域的重叠程度有些过分，吴先生感到了一丝不安——他脆弱的部分完全暴露在另一个人面前，这让他感到不适和紧绷，下体只穿着内裤，怎么说，这都不是一个得体的场合。但是他的伤口本就在那里，让他又有些不得已。不得已这个词语意味着即使违背他的意愿，但他也不会做出反抗与退缩，而只会捱过这些不愿。他想让自己更安全一点，于是便收了收大腿。郭帆专注地把药膏在右手手指上抹开，左手却像长了眼睛一样，搭上了他瑟缩赤裸的膝盖。他的动作很轻，也十分柔和，掌心的温暖更是安全感的代名词，但只是轻轻搭着，却让吴先生感到重逾千斤，注意力全部都集中在皮肤相贴处，那里不断传来有别于自我接触产生的触觉。他的腿忍不住微微颤抖着。

郭帆手上用了一点力气，捏住了他伶仃的膝盖骨，又抬头看了他一眼，眼中是造作矫饰的纯然疑问。这个角度有些糟糕，吴先生难以避免地有些想歪，又慌忙克制了危险的念头。郭帆低下了头，把指腹部慢慢贴上了大腿内侧那片皮肉。吴先生在养伤时，软肉就会像柔软的棉花糖一样冒起来绵绵的一层，肌肉线条变成了懒洋洋的沙丘一般，指头一摁就是又水又弹的一团。大腿内侧是脂肪细胞喜爱聚集的地方，同样也是皮肤娇嫩不受保护的一处命门。伤口最中心的表皮已经磨透了，露出了浅粉红的嫩肉，瞧起来是一片被掀开贝壳的蚌肉，有一点点新鲜甜美的血丝。郭帆的高热来得汹涌，颤抖着手指触摸上了那片磨损，一些细小的电流从后脑勺炸开。

吴先生立刻绷紧了肌肉，郭帆能摸到一层浅薄脂肪下那些富有力量的躁动。这些躁动绝不是没有缘由的，郭帆清楚地知道它们来自于自己的手指，来自于自己的目光，来自于微妙的距离，甚至于来自于这太过密集的暧昧因子。他对这躁动感同身受，难以抑制的情绪诚实得透过皮肤相接处相互反馈。他不打算在一头小鹿走入陷阱前惊跑它，不打算在它吞入毒浆果之前提示它。吴先生的腿紧得像一头长于捕猎的兽类，但此刻却被人握在了手里，比幼嫩的兔子还要无力。对于席卷而来的身体本能，他劝导着自己平息平复，但这显然太过艰难。没有表皮保护的皮肉，神经纤维就那样敞开，失去了庇佑，硬生生和另一个人的皮肉融合着。那太过敏感，太过警觉，油润的药膏抹在上面，算不上疼，更算不上舒适，只是那过于锐利的触感让他恍惚觉得那些手指抚摸的不是伤口，而是直接捅进了身体。

他真的无法掩饰自己的身体反应，尤其是此刻，他几近赤裸。衣物的诞生合乎人类对于掩饰自我的急切需要，于是赤裸就显得格外真实。紧绷的内裤让他的兴奋没有那么明显，但味道已经先一步出卖了他。郭帆这个牟取暴利的窃贼将手指试探着摸索他的内裤边，那里严密而整齐的缝线在他手指下隐晦地起伏，他知道手指传来的起伏感来自于布料下皮肉的反托，来自于肉体间的沉默之语。亲密的动作将空气都勾引在了一处，两具小质量肉体间的引力在公式的严密计算下本该忽略不计，但此刻郭帆却成为了一颗环绕太阳的小星球，没有外力的作用下，他很难摆脱这严苛的宇宙定律。

吴京知道这些已经逾越了郭帆自我标榜的原始目的，却不能开口制止。

他不能做的事情太少了。他拥有着出色的执行力，足够保障他去践行自己所渴慕的任何梦想。但情感和性欲并不能够为人力所控制，智慧生物的进化还无法摆脱来自远古始祖的动物性。出生，死亡，运动，摄食，繁衍，这是以基因命名的不可抗力。性欲是发情的文明用语，但无法抹除其本质的粗野和原始，它是繁衍的前号，而此时，又与智慧生物的通感交织，与摄食本能结合为一体，让他胃部烧灼，渴望着爱抚与触碰。吴京躺倒在靠背上喘息着，并不假意掩饰，他深知对方与自己感同身受，于是便免去了矫饰的举动。露骨的行为被窗户纸遮掩着，仿佛不加戳破，就能让这些揉弄由低俗色欲转为冠冕堂皇。

可他们不适合若即若离，更不适合忽远忽近。这份邂逅从一开始便带着肝胆相照的诚意，这样卓著的气质理应从一而终。郭帆的手指探入了未知之地，他凭借着触感，把手下的器官勾勒明晰。异常柔软的表皮有些紧绷，这全然是因为充血和膨胀，他能感到自己的下体也在进行着同样的变化，甚至来得更快并更硬。他遵循着本能爬了起来，鼻尖划过吴先生的身体，寻到了他的鼻尖。这头狡诈自私的小怪物合理而聪明地应用了自然界最为常见的体格优势，几乎给吴京带来了一些压迫感。而郭帆进一步的行为向他昭示这压迫感绝不是他无来由的错觉。

眼神交织的一瞬间，不言而喻的自然不言而喻。他的体重是一场飓风，摧垮了吴先生本就岌岌可危的欲望之堤。他跪在他双腿中间的一小块椅子上，挨挤的空间让脆弱的伤口受到挤压。吴先生溺毙于郭帆侵略性的严厉目光下，无意识地低呼一声，完全是条件反射的敷衍。但他绝不是个要把痛苦说出的人，这样的痛呼来得陌生而新奇，更像一次委婉的撒娇。郭帆其实想不了这么多，他的身体帮他做出了决定——他鼻尖擦过他的脸颊，俯身吞没了小小的嘶声，让飓风与溃堤彻底交撞，让这场流感的病毒有了肆虐的良机。

吴先生的半生从未尝试过这样的溃败，他在坚定的侵袭中只能狼狈回应。给予太过了，他开始躲闪，收紧了腿妄图从椅子上为自己搏取一席之地。郭帆的谋略有了最大程度的挥洒，从邪念丛生而他任其生长的那一刻起，他就没有了敬畏与怯懦。他同样是个行动主义者，把膝盖更深地顶抵上他下体的柔软，坚硬的腿骨让吴先生感到了疼痛，感到了令人战栗的疼痛。他于是便往后缩，收起的腿拼命夹着坚硬的骨头借力，盼着逃脱一丁点地心引力，能顺着靠背向上远离。但来自上方的吻咬同样是铺天盖地的，比卷积的乌云更加厚重，倾颓着令人窒息的低气压。吴京一次次远离，又一次次坐回在他腿上，下体有些着火般的疼痛，快感喷薄而出，他不自觉由逃避变为沉迷，由畏惧转为追逐，在那条坚定架着他的大腿上上下蹭弄着献祭自我。

睡裤掉在了地上，这场彻底脱缰的抚慰与治疗此刻俨然是一次顺利的和奸——郭导演愿意把它定义为一场水到渠成的性爱。他一口一口咬着他的嘴唇，从脸颊到耳根，从脖颈到锁骨，伸手扯开了碍眼的睡衣，纽扣挣脱缝线掉在地毯上，有着气宇轩昂的不凡架势。吴京长久的退让和包容让他有了变本加厉的胆量，尽管他晓得这个男人有能力轻易扭断自己的脖子。

但他会这么做吗？他永不会这么做。

他们本该是一个人，本该分享一个灵魂，世间的融合如此罕见而精妙，他们有幸能将自己交还予对方。他生疏地伸出手，慢慢去解郭帆的皮带。这个举动终于让那些颇具痛感的咬噬暂停，郭帆愣了一下，迅速收回粘在他身上的手，包住他的手一起拉开了自己牛仔裤的拉链，摸上了硬得像铁块的下身。

他的手很小，郭帆的手死死盖住它，按压着自己的欲望之源。他的指肚越出那只瘦小有力的手触碰到了自己，多重的接触让他艰难的从喉咙深处发出低鸣。是箭满弯弓，是千钧一发，是涓流漱石，是山盈西风，他粗鲁得拽起他抗在肩膀上，掌心紧紧握着丰满结实的屁股，跌跌撞撞扑在床上。吴先生找回了自己的一丁点从容，手温柔地摸着他后颈软肉，轻轻亲了一口他蓄胡子的下巴，动作像一只蜜蜂采摘了花露：“蓄谋已久，不安好心。”郭帆绝望地撕下了自己身上的裤子，手指陷入了甜蜜的软肉，不能自控地挺着腰去顶他的肚子和腿根：“我这是情根深种，心愿得偿。”

那些勾缠软腻的血肉和黏膜是一场绝佳的诱捕，没有任何觊觎已久的生物有能力幸免。饵就在眼前，危险却并不针对于他，刀尖上的行走更加惊心动魄。郭帆的指头捅得太用力了，让他大腿根也异样地酸软着，于是那只在后颈的手便越捏越紧，又被他自己强迫着放松。一秒钟都是漫长的，郭帆把横流的体液胡乱地抹了一通，把他搂好往怀里带，哄骗着这个甜蜜的陷阱，主动投网。吴先生克制着逃跑的冲动，额头抵在他肩膀上用力，绷着身子等他一寸一寸嵌进来。很疼，很难熬，完全是一把烧热的铁棍硬生生搅动。他憋着呼吸不敢喘气，郭帆猛得动了一下，他毫无防备呛了口气，慌张地咳嗽了两声，眼泪便再也憋不住，顺着眼角掉出来落进了床单。

一滴催化剂敦促着化学反应以千倍的速率进行，两粒同源的元素选择一条道路，掩埋好自己昨日的尸体，擦干血迹一次次启程。郭帆的膝盖温柔但不容反抗地分开了他的大腿，让他只能瘫软如一只失却武器的刺猬，翻出柔软的腹部接受一切安排。腿根的伤口良久地暴露在空气中，郭帆体贴得避免引起不必要的疼痛，可蒸发带来的凉意让油润的药膏变为干粘，给伤口带来一层伪造的表皮，传来的拉扯感更加令人不耐。疼痛是一件不坏的事，它是现实的信使，是生活的真谛，但苦楚不必被浪费在不必要的地方，于是郭帆的手掌覆盖上了那一片伤口，让它免于直面空气的痛击。

但麻痒是另一种比疼痛更为折磨人的形势，从掌下鲜活的嫩肉流窜出来，牵涉到了会阴和下腹。吴先生更用力地搂着眼前的脖颈，紧紧埋藏起自己的脸颊。享乐本是他们人生中最无足轻重的一部分，本应是胜利与进取带来的自我满足，但一旦和对方有所纠葛，欲望就成为了焚身之火。下腹贴得紧一些，更紧一些，让搏动的高温传递，让奔涌的血液融合。郭帆密不透风的笼罩住他的身体，让自己变成一座肉铸的牢笼把他深锁，下身耸动着破开肠肉，密集无隙的摩擦和缠裹是亲密的代名词，不会再有比它更紧密的纠葛交融。

吴先生的喘息里带了些时有时无的低叫，大脑堆满了名为快乐的多巴胺，他舒展开身体，仰起下巴舒缓感官上过载的刺激。他的力气流失殆尽，往日里优异的体力软化成了酸软钻进骨头缝，被郭帆带来的快感一浪接一浪地冲击。他不是躺在床上，而是躺在雪白的沙滩，细沙是最温柔的羊水，他于是变成了赤裸的胎儿。被晒暖的潮水袭来，从脚跟一丝一丝淹到了后脑，激起了一层战栗。潮水涨了，水线爬上他的大腿和前胸，爬上他的面部，但他并不惧怕即将到来的窒息，胎儿本该在水中获取空气。潮水来得快，退得也快，徒留下湿漉漉的皮肤慢慢风干，等待下一波涌动的浸润。

郭帆是他的潮汐，是月亮给地球带来的蜕变，施予他此时全部的感官。年轻导演的身体比起他们第一次相见已经瘦了许多，但疏于锻炼让他肚子上堆积起了一层小小的腩肉，没有那么紧实犀利。吴先生在晃动中不自觉地缠上他，夹住有力摆动的腰身，下体贴着那层可爱的软肉。他的腿长直而有力，细长优美的肌肉绝佳得收束在膝盖与脚踝，再覆上一层白净皮肤，鲜有毛发。郭帆后腰传来了光滑的触感，是他轻巧的小腿在盘绕紧勾。病毒一定在以惊人的速度繁衍侵袭，否则他的发热的大脑又怎么会毫无缓解，反而连累得眼球也随之涨痛？他猩红的眼睛显露出成年兽类的魄人和危险，挟持着吴先生坠入一场失重的深渊裂谷，他在空中，又在水中，拼命攀着他眼前的救命稻草被逼得呜咽抽泣。

他浓重的鼻音像给布丁撒上一层恰到好处的椰蓉，委屈而快乐，咬着身上人的耳朵托付他慢一点，轻一点，他快受不了了。郭帆才是快要受不了了，他怀疑吴先生一定是逞凶行恶的歹徒，伸出蜜糖做的利刃叫他交出钱财，言语里的哭求全是言不由衷的勾引暗示。他于是便随了这个嫌犯的言行不一，将钉入的动作变得快一点，狠一点。并肩的战友在床上成了恼人的冤家，吴先生如一只幼崽般好捉弄，扭来扭去也躲不来他掐揉自己胸乳的手，只好挺起腰发泄在他的肚子上，把脸埋在他颈窝彻底哭出了声。

他可怜巴巴挂着泪水，黏膜有着火焰烧撩的胀痛，张开四肢整个人挂在郭帆身上，软软求他放过自己。他不懂这样的哀求一定适得其反，被他捅得更深更恨，眼泪更凶，一口咬在他肩膀上。郭帆被肩头的疼痛刺激的一哆嗦，咬住牙齿埋在最深处射了出来。吴先生挂在他身上昏昏欲睡，导演终于大发慈悲地结束了这场情色电影，放他沉进了柔软的被褥。

今天本不是这样的打算，未免让自己有了趁人之危的坏名声。

郭帆下巴磕在他头顶，以一个小熊抱着蜂蜜罐的姿态抱紧怀里的吴先生，开始了姗姗来迟的忧虑和忐忑。

都怪这场突发的流感——他一股脑将责任推脱给了从未出现过的无辜病毒。

但这场爱情的流感绝不只限于突如其来，这将是一场旷日持久的病痛。

郭帆对此，心知肚明。

End


End file.
